Tears of an Angel
by Long Forgotten Memories
Summary: AU: Harry runs away and is taken in by Voldemort. He has to kill, and eventually can't ignore the regret growing in his heart. Will he return to the light or forever drown in the darkness? Dark Harry, Torture, Swearing, R
1. Nightmare

Remus Lupin laid there unmoving a trickle of blood dripped down from the side of his abused lips. Next to him Sirius Black kneeled, silent tears streamed endlessly down his face. His eyes held a look of disbelief. Harry couldn't have done this was his only coherent thought. Harry was a good boy just like his father had been became a mantra echoing again and again in his head. Harry though wasn't a good boy, and sure as hell was not his father. He stood there impassively looking at his distraught godfather, and his dead mentor. A deep feeling of satisfaction was in the pit of his stomach. In his mind he felt pride about what he had just done. In his heart there was a small pang of pain though, that pang was unconsciously ignored, but it was there none the less. Harry believed that, they were nothing to him now. They never really were something. A small hesitant smirk came slowly to Harry's blank face as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Come now, Harry," Hissed the voice of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, "Let us leave these fools of the light."

The Dark Lord's voice was tempting and Harry already knew that he would leave with this evil man. He would leave with the man who killed his parents. He would leave with the monster that took and destroyed his life. He glanced around the once Great Hall, and sighed. The faces of his friends and classmates looked at him dejectedly and in hatred. He knew that they all would hate him. The only thing that held them back from killing Harry where he stood was the 100 wands trained on them. They all deserved it in his mind. They all were liars; they all hurt him. Harry then looked up at the once Great Wizard, Dumbledore. Dumbledore's warm blue eyes pleaded with Harry's cold green. They were opposites. Voldemort and Dumbledore, Harry thought absently Dumbledore had always believed in choice. Voldemort believed only in doing what you were told to do. Harry chose the brutal over the gentle... and not even Voldemort fully understood why.

Harry was about to turn away from those pleading eyes when Dumbledore's soft question stopped him, "Why, Harry? Why do you kill?"

Letting a small smile come to his face Harry just stood there looking at the wizard he used to look up to. He didn't need to answer. Harry already knew that he never needed to answer. Someone would always answer for him. Not to disappoint Voldemort stepped forward.

"He kills because I ask it of him." Voldemort's face twisted into malice filled grin. "Just except that you have lost him, Albus. He will not leave me now. You are a fool to believe that he would join back with you. Honestly, what happened to that great wisdom? That wisdom that people would travel long and far to hear from."

Dumbledore's eyes flickered with some unknown emotion. "Tom," Dumbledore's voice grew stern like that of a teacher scolding his student, "I was asking Harry. Not you." Dumbledore once again turned his full gaze onto the young fallen Potter his voice turned gentler, "Harry?"

Harry looked toward Voldemort wanting, no needing a sign to allow him to speak. After seeing the small tilt of the Dark Lord's head Harry opened his mouth to answer Dumbledore's question. He never got the chance to because Ronald Weasley had broken free of his stupor, and ignoring the Death Eaters' wands pointed at everyone in the Great Hall, had rashly raced forward.

"Harry, you traitor," The Weasley screeched, "We trusted you." He head straight for Harry, and Harry just stood there staring as his once best friend approached, the intent to kill was apparent in his eyes and aura. The red headed boy didn't get very far, as a green light shot out of one of the many Death Eaters' wands, and Ronald Weasley then fell to the ground dead. A cry was heard from the mudblood Hermione Granger. She was held back though by the youngest Weasley, Ginny, who was fighting trying to keep back her tears. Trying to consult her brother's now ex-girlfriend.

Laughing softly Harry looked into Voldemort's cold, and spiteful red eyes, then stared back at the warm and inviting blue ones, "I kill because my lord asks if of me." Harry turned his back on Dumbledore missing the tear that fell down his cheek, "I do as my lord asks."

Harry could feel how pleased Voldemort was about his answer. He could feel the smugness flowing off him in waves. With his back turned on everyone Harry tightly shut his eyes. How had he come to this? Why had it is come to this? Harry cleared his mind and listened to the Dark Lord talking his smooth velvety voice filling the halls.

"Now, does the entire Wizarding World understand that Harry Potter is on my side? He has joined me, and will listen to only me." Voldemort's eyes swept the Hall with triumph glowing in them. "The Savior has fallen, so tell me now what hope do you have left? Who is there now for you to thrust the fate of the world on their shoulders?"

The Hall remained quiet except for the sobs of Hermione. Dumbledore swept his gaze around the hall, and took in the faces of his terrified students, then looked to Voldemort and sighed tiredly, "Tom, there are only children here. You have proven your point now, please leave."

"Would you beg me, Albus?"

Dumbledore's face fell and he looked torn but spoke clearly, and confidently, "I am begging you Tom, to leave before another innocent is killed."

Voldemort smirked at Dumbledore. "Very well, Harry?" Voldemort turned to glance at Harry, immediately hearing his name, Harry turned to meet Voldemort's gaze. Voldemort smiled softly at Harry, it seemed almost like an encouraging smile, "You may decide. Do you wish to leave and kill no more here today? Or would you rather have me order that everyone here be tortured and killed?"

There was a gasp about the Hall, everyone's fate rested on the shoulders of a traitor. Harry's eyes wavered off of Voldemort, and they took in the scene of Remus Lupin lying there dead. Killed at the hands of Harry himself. Sirius kneeling there brokenly still in disbelief over what had happened. They then glanced at Ron's dead unmoving body. Taking in the screams of Hermione. They eventually came to rest on Dumbledore. Who stood there his eyes boring into Harry's almost as if reading his very soul. Harry closed his eyes against Dumbledore's unwavering gaze, and murmured, "I want to leave, please." Opening his eyes, Harry saw Voldemort nod, and walk towards him.

"Let us leave, then child." Voldemort then grasped him gently by the shoulder and led him out of the Great Hall. The Death Eaters quickly followed their Master. Never once taking their wands off the hostages. Dumbledore slumped down in his chair, as the great doors to Hogwarts were shut tightly. A spell was obviously cast on them as they glowed an eerie red. The students stood there in a stupor. The traitor saved them. The words that Voldemort had said before the troop had departed replayed vividly in their minds.

* * *

Harry and Voldemort arrived safely and undisturbed back to the Dark's Headquarters. Giving Harry an encourage squeeze on the shoulder Voldemort whispered almost comfortingly, "You gave them their lives Harry. You showed them mercy when they gave you none." Voldemort released his shoulder and pushed him gently towards his room, "Do not dwell on your first kill. There will be far more." Harry gazed unblinkingly at Voldemort, who just smirked and waved off his question that was apparent, "Not tonight. I think you've had enough commotion, go to bed." 

Nodding Harry walked down the damp hallways to his room. He entered the dark foreboding room that had become his haven. After hearing the door shut tightly behind him. Harry raced forward and threw himself on the bed. Tears began to stream down his face as he realized what he had just done.

"Remus," he mumbled sorrowfully into his pillow. The hours before replaying vividly in his mind. Remus standing there stunned his eyes pleading with Harry's emotionless ones. Walking up to the unmoving man and beating him repeatedly. The voice all around him pleading for him to stop. Voldemort's encouraging voice and look. Kicking Remus's already bruised ribs continuously. Watching him as he was released from the spell, then falling onto the cold stone floor and screaming in unimaginable agony. Sirius's voice calling for mercy. The knife sliding across Remus's pale neck. Blood flowing from that freshly made gash across his windpipes. The gasps of Remus as his very own blood slowly filled his lungs.

"No," Harry pleaded softly clutching himself, his eyes tightly shut. It was a nightmare he couldn't seem to wake from. There would be no escape. Trying to remember some words of comfort, none came to mind except the words of Voldemort before they had headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"One death is a tragedy, Harry," Dark Lord had murmured softly into Harry's ear, as they approached the looming Hogwarts Towers. "One million deaths are nothing more than a statistic." He had spoke coldly and with a bitter little laugh. With that laugh echoing through his head, Harry fell into a nightmarish sleep, seeing himself killing thousands upon thousands. Seeing himself become Voldemort, and he heard himself laugh. High... cold... and bitterly...

* * *

"Albus," Severus spoke worriedly, "Is it true?" 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk at Hogwarts. He had a tired look in his eyes. It was no surprise that the Headmaster was tired. Not only had he just dealt with Voldemort one hour earlier, he had also for the last hour been dealing with students. "Is what true, Severus? I have been asked far too many questions to be able to guess which one you want to be answered."

Severus scowled, "That the Dark Lord came here to let you see Potter." A look of fear came across his face. "Is it true that Harry has joined him?"

Nodding Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, while you were off in Diagon Alley, getting potion supplies. The Wizarding World lost its only Savior." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled suddenly, "There is hope though. That is the one thing Voldemort was wrong about. We can still have hope. He believes that we have completely lost Harry, but I saw it in his eyes."

Severus was exasperated with the old man, he always seemed to be talking in riddles, "What did you see?"

Smiling Dumbledore laughed softly, "Regret, Severus, I saw regret."

Staring out the window Severus contemplated this news. It was good, because you are not completely Dark until you kill with no remorse and no regret. Severus sneered at the reflection in the window. After a few times of killing though that regret faded, and killing becomes so natural you don't even think twice about it. Severus turned back to Dumbledore wondering absently how long it would take Potter to fall to that temptation. There was a stronger question on his mind though.

"Albus."

Dumbledore turned his full attention to Severus and inclined his head for the Potion Master to continue.

"What would make Potter join his parent's murderer?" Severus seeing the darken look cross the normally cheerful Headmaster's face immediately knew the answer would be horrible. Severus though hoped it was easily fixed. "Was it Imperious? Or perhaps a potion? Was he threatened?"

Shaking his head Dumbledore seemingly made himself comfortable for a long story, "I am afraid it is none of them. If it was it would be easily rectified." Sighing Dumbledore continued, "Severus, Harry's only remaining family abused him." Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Severus from speaking, "Let me finish then you can yell, kick, and scream all you want."

Severus glowered but then nodded for the Headmaster to continue.

"Alright, I recently found out about the abuse and was going to put a stop to it." Dumbledore rested his head in his hand wearily, "Poppy saw some bruising, during a check up for Quidditch. At first I didn't believe, but we watched the Dursley's household that summer. What was reported was horrible. They whipped him, and would kick he for just walking by. He was treated like a slave. In the middle of the summer we decided to take him away from that horrible environment. Sirius had recently had his charges be dropped since Pettigrew was found out and spotted. We all thought Harry would be pleased to live with him. We were quite wrong." Once again Dumbledore sighed tiredly appearing to look more like his age. "Harry was furious. He would yell at us, he would hit Sirius. He even tried to curse me."

"Why?" Severus questioned, "Why would he do that when he had just been freed?" Severus shook his head not being able to comprehend the Potter child's anger, "It doesn't make sense he should feel relieved about not having to live a lie. He should have been happy."

Dumbledore smiled that smile though had a tint of bitterness to it, "Yes, that's what we thought would happen too. You need to understand, Severus. Harry every year would plead to us, not to be sent back to the Dursley's. We never really took much notice about it. He comphrend why now we had decided to save him from them. We had already left him with the Dursley's for 15 years. Why was it now he should be saved? We tried to explain we didn't know about his home situation. He was stubborn and positive, that we just wanted him away from them because he was our weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Yes, Severus, weapon. He believed we didn't wish for Voldemort to kill him, before we could train him and use him to kill Voldemort." Dumbledore shook his head. "He was sobbing, when he ran out the Weasley's door." Dumbledore's face flashed with regret. "That was our mistake. We let him run. We thought he would go into the forest release his frustrations, and then he would return."

"He didn't return though?"

"No, he didn't. We went out to look for him, but all we found was the Dark Mark engraved into a tree." Shaking his head Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "They must have been staking out the Weasley home, waiting for the perfect chance to grab Harry, and we gave it to them."

Severus slowly took all of that information in, it spun wildly in his head while one more question came to his mind, "How long did the Dark Lord have him?"

"Four months."

Severus looked shocked, "How was I not aware?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "I didn't tell you thinking that you would find out. I was obviously wrong." Dumbledore then looked seriously at Severus, "Listen to me, Severus. If you see Harry or interact with him. Tell him, he can still return. That there is always a place for him at Hogwarts." Dumbledore sorrowfully gazed at Severus. "Make sure to tell him I will never turn him away if he wants to be free."

"How could the Dark Lord keep him?"

Shutting his eyes tightly Dumbledore spoke softly, "He offered him that which we could never seem to give him."

Tilting his head in confusion Severus asked meekly, "What was that?"

Dumbledore opened his eyes a smiled mournfully, "Hope, protection, and encouragement. He may have twisted them, but Harry was starving for some sense of belonging, and I believe that Voldemort gave it too him." Dumbledore's smile fell. "That poor child."

Severus nodded, he was secretly uneasy about the sorrow that now coated the room pouring off in waves from such a strong wizard, he then stood, "I have a potion I must brew. Goodnight, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded dismissing the Potion Master and remained seemingly in his own thoughts. Severus then left his mind spinning in wonderment. He was worried that Harry would fall completely mentally and emotionally into the Dark Lord's hands forever. What could the Dark Lord have said to make Harry obey him so freely? Was what he offered really that precious to the boy?

Dumbledore watched Severus go, and turned to gaze out the window. He didn't tell Severus one thing. That one thing was that the Wizarding World wanted Harry, dead or alive. Sighing Dumbledore glanced around his office, a deep sense of sorrow filling his being, "I'm always here if you need to talk, Harry." He echoed his words from the past. Dumbledore then glazed at the invisibility cloak and trunk in he had transported to his office, "Always here."

* * *

Voldemort arrived in his room. He was beyond pleased with the events that had just taken place. He had publicly shown how Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was now on his side. Voldemort smiled inwardly thinking of the boy. He had originally been nothing but a pawn. Slowly over the past four months he had grown, in the Dark Lord's affections. They were both so alike. 

A knock on the door abruptly took the Dark Lord from his thoughts, "Enter," He spoke coldly his voice promising a painful death if this interruption was not important.

Severus Snape entered Voldemort private chamber. A potion in his hands. He face was blank and it looked as if he had no fear. That was one thing that the Dark Lord disliked about Snape, he never looked as though he feared his master.

"Milord," Severus bowed resting down on one knee, "The potion you asked for."

"Aw, yes," The Dark Lord smirked, "Bring it here Severus."

Severus brought it to him immediately. The Dark Lord gazed at it. Checking to make sure it was the correct potion he asked for. After seemingly satisfied with it he handed it back, "Very well, Severus, as I am sure you are now aware of I have Harry Potter now working for me."

Severus nodded curtly.

Voldemort then continued, "This dreamless sleep potion is for him. I don't wish his dreams to be haunted because of his first kill. It may bring up unwanted memories."

Severus nodded again amazed at the concern Voldemort seemed to be having for the young Potter.

"I wish you to bring the potion to him, and make sure he takes some. Do you understand?" Voldemort's red gaze glared into Severus's black.

Once again Severus nodded this time a bit more slowly.

Voldemort then smiled his twisted demented smile, and call upon a House Elf, named Twitch, "Lead Severus to young Master Harry's quarters."

The house elf bowed trembling, and proceeded to lead Severus to Harry's room.

"I expect Harry well rested in the morning, Severus. If he isn't well you will know my displeasure." Voldemort called as the door was shut.

Severus swallowed slowly, and was then anxious to arrive at Potter's rooms. Severus was shocked to find that Harry's quarters were not all that far from Voldemort's. Twitch left Severus outside a black and foreboding door. Sighing Severus knocked softly. Getting no response Severus entered, opening to door slowly. Severus was surprised at the elegance of the room as well as the size. In the middle of the room laid Harry. Tossing and turning in his bed seemingly fighting off an unknown and unimaginable horror.

Severus took a deep breath, and walked up beside the tormented teenager seeing tears dried on his face. Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe just maybe Harry still had regret, "Harry," He spoke softly shaking his shoulder, "Harry, wake up you're dreaming."

Harry shot awake, and Severus then felt cool metal against his neck, he scowled, "Wow, Potter, he has you trained well."

Harry woke up some more and realized shockingly that his Potion Professor was sitting beside him and Harry was hold a knife to his neck. Harry smiled weakly and withdrew the knife. He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, "Sorry about that Professor."

Severus just rolled his eyes, and thrust the potion into Harry's face, "The Dark Lord wishes me to give you a dreamless sleep potion so you do not have nightmares of your…" Severus trailed off.

Harry nodded and took the potion, not drinking it. He glanced into Severus's face, "Are they mad?"

Severus smirked at the naivity of the boy, "Of course they're mad. What did you expect? A parade?"

Harry looked meekly at him, "I can't go back now. Can I?"

Severus was exasperated, "Of course you can't go back now." Severus stared levelly at Harry, "Do you want to go back?"

Harry shook his head, "Voldemort," Harry spoke his name fondly, "He has been kind to me. I will not betray him." Harry's face dropped, "But Professor Dumbledore, would you tell him I'm sorry."

Smiling gently at Harry, Severus rested his hand on his head, "Albus has told me, to make sure to give you a message, that you are always welcome at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, and Severus seeing that smile hoped that meant that there was still hope for Harry to be saved, that Harry could break away from the Darkness. That hope was soon shattered though.

Harry downed the potion and asked, "Will you do something else for me?"

Severus nodded.

"Tell Voldemort, thank you." Harry said softly an affectionate look on his face as he feel deep into the potion's hold.

Shaking his head Severus then had to wonder as he shut Harry's door, would Harry be willing to betray someone he seemed to hold dear. Then Severus realized he had already done that. Smirking Severus walked to the Dark Lord's chambers to relay Harry's message, the question was then could Harry betray someone he loves again. Severus secretly hoped the answer was yes…

* * *

Sorry for any Spelling or Grammer errors... 

READ AND REVIEW... I mean it I won't update if you dont...


	2. Rain

Dumbledore sat in Fudge's office, his face was smooth and he looked as though he had no troubles in the world. Fudge on the other any hand, stood pacing nervously back and forth. He was sweating, and over all he looked as though he was about to faint. He is quite the pansy.

"Albus, how can you be so calm?" Fudge paused in his pacing and glared at the older man, "We will soon be announcing to the world that the rumors are true. That Harry Potter... Their Savior has joined He Who Must Not Be Named."

Dumbledore just smiled gently at the stressed man, "Everything will work out in the end, Cornelius. Just you wait and see."

Fudge opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the door opening, "Headmaster, Minister, the press is here. They are ready for you to unleash your statement." Fudge nodded to the young woman, and then turned back to Dumbledore who was now standing.

"Very well, Albus. I do hope that this time you are right."

Dumbledore just nodded, and strode out of the Minister's office, and into the crowd of flashing lights, and people.

* * *

Sitting leisurely in his private office, Voldemort was flicking through some papers. He was really just wasting time waiting for Severus Snape to show up. He had sent for the man... and he was late. Voldemort smiled inwardly, and counted silently, "Three... Two... One..."

The doors burst open and there stood Severus Snape panting quite undignified his hands resting on each knee. His cloak was sticking to him dripping wet. Seeing the Dark Lord, Severus fell immediately to his knees, "Milord, I apologize for my lateness. I was..."

Voldemort just waved off the excuse, not really caring, "Severus, I wish for you to find Mr. Potter, and bring him to me."

Looking quizzically at the Dark Lord, Severus just nodded and stood, "Do you know where he might be?"

Smirking lazily Voldemort nodded, "Yes, he should be outside."

Severus's eyes grew wide, "Outside, but Milord, he may get sick it's pouring out."

Nodding the Dark Lord agreed absently stating, "Yes, but he seems to love the rain." Voldemort then rested his heavy red gaze onto him, "Just go and find him Severus."

Without another word Severus bowed and left, cursing inwardly at seemingly being put on babysitting duty for Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter was just where Voldemort had said. Severus now stood under an umbrella staring at the young man who was standing peacefully his arms open to the heavens. The rain was pouring down upon him. He looked at peace. Severus felt a pang in his chest at having to disturb him. He took a couple steps forward, but was stopped by Harry's soft distant voice, "Go away."

Severus shook his head, "I'm sorry, Potter. The Dark Lord has requested you."

Harry turned his troubled eyes to Severus and lowered his arms, "He can wait." Harry then turned from Severus and stood there soaking up the rain.

Shock that was what Severus felt after hearing that statement, "Potter," He began, regaining control of himself, "You do not make the Dark Lord wait."

Harry laughed softly, and turned back to the man, "Tell me, Professor, what do you think of the rain?"

Severus scowled, "I believe it's wet, cold, and dirty."

Harry just shook his head, "Do you believe in freedom?"

"What?" Severus was confused, "Freedom?"

Harry nodded, "Do you believe?"

Severus shrugged his cobalt eyes examining the teenage boy carefully, "Of course... Why?"

"I was once told freedom was in the rain." Harry smiled a soft lopsided smile.

"I see, so you believe that?"

Harry closed his eyes, "No, I just thought it was a nice thought. I don't think I could ever believe in freedom." Harry opened his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Did he tell you why he wished to see me?"

Severus shook his head.

"I'll tell you," Harry walked finally up next to the man and they began their trek back to the hideout. Harry was walking close to Severus, but not under the umbrella, "He is sending me away. Far away from away from the Wizarding World." Severus glanced at Harry as he was speaking, "I asked him if I could leave... if it would be okay for me to just leave it all. He said no." Harry's eyes watered and Severus felt his heart going out to this broken boy, "He is sending me away to be trained by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback."

Severus held back a gasp; they both would be hard, and maybe even abusive, "Why?" The unbidden question came forward.

"He's afraid." Harry whispered the door to Voldemort rapidly approaching.

"Afraid of what?" Severus asked sharply.

Harry paused before the door, he gave Severus the most haunting look anyone could imagine, and laughed bitterly, "He's afraid I might start to believe." Harry then entered the room leaving Severus in a state of confusing. Believe in what? He wondered absently as he turned to go, then it dawned on him.

"Freedom," Severus spoke softly, that one word echoing down the empty cold hallways.

* * *

AN: sorry all I just have become MySpace obsessed so that's what I've been doing lately. I'm such a freak... well here's a chappie... thanks for all the wonderful reviews they were a motivator for me to post this...

**_SORRY FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS!!!_**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Hatred

Severus Snape was exhausted. He had just stayed up all night replenishing the potion supply for the hospital wing. It was his own fault for procrastinating. It was just that he had been subconciously and conciously worried about one Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had yet to do anything drastic, and it had been 3 months since Harry had been sent of with Lestrange and Greyback, and as shocking as it was, Severus was worried. It was amazing how quickly his thoughts on the Potter boy changed. Not even a full year ago he hated him with a passion.

"Guess you cannot judge a book by a cover," Severus whispered tiredly.

A chuckle came from the doorway of his potion room, "Taken up chatting with yourself, Severus?"

Glancing up Severus rolled his eyes seeing the Headmaster standing there, that God damned twinkle still twinkling in his eyes, "Is there something you wished to ask or tell me Albus? Or are you that amazed at by my beauty that you are just standing there for the sake of seeing me."

Dumbledore just frowned he's twinkle growing slightly, "Now, Severus, there is no need to get sarcastic. I just thought that you would like to here that Mr. Potter is back." Dumbledore then turned as if to leave, "But since I am not wanted here I guess that I shall-"

"What about Potter?" Severus interupted.

Dumbledore turned back smiling, "It seems as though he has comeback for his training. Voldemort decided to make quite the spectical of it. He even allowed an interview with the Daily Prophet. I'd say he missed Harry as much as you."

Severus scowled, "I didn't miss that brat."

Dumbledore just nodded absently, "Well I don't think he is the same brat that you think he is." Dumbledore's eyes darkened for a second, "I fear that this may mean peace is over for a while. That this war is now truly begining." Sighing he shook his head, "Perhaps it is time to send the students home... or maybe arrange it just in case."

Severus stared at the older man, who stood proudly with the weight on his shoulders and shook his head, "I will never understand how you do it Albus. You hold the world on your shoulders and don't flinch. You could be stuck in a endless black pit and still see the light at the end of the tunnel. I just cannot understand how you can always be so hopeful."

Smiling softly Dumbledore turned to leave, "What is there left when there is no hope?"

Severus just watched him go and thought absently of and emerald eyed boy, "What is there indeed?"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes fighting back the horrors that wished to appear once they were shut. It wasn't fair that this all happened to him. It wasn't fair. He sighed opening them once again and stared at the ceiling. He was in pain. His chest ached with something he couldn't place. It burned, and stung, and seemed to try to consume his whole self. Sitting up Harry rubbed the aching spot roughly, wishing absently for some relief. When none came his let his arm fall limply down to his side. He stood and walked into his bathroom, and stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror. 

Turning on the water, Harry splashed some on his face. He face that had change so much. Gone was the look of a child, an innocent child who had seen nothing in his life. Replaced was a scarred, and broken young man. Who looked as if he had seen far too much in his lifetime. A young man who looked just as scared as he did sure of himself. Harry turned his head sharply to the doorway of his bathroom, and stared into the blood red eyes of The Dark Lord Voldemort. Immediatly Harry dropped to one knee showing respect to his lord.

Voldemort stared down at his charge, the child he had sent away was gone and in his place was a man. Smirking inwardly Voldemort appoarched Harry and lifted up his chin, forcing emerald to meet ruby, "You need not kneel to me, child." Harry stood staring warily at the man who had sent him away, the man he hadn't seen for 3 months. Voldemort just stared at him an affectionate look in his eyes, "I missed you, Harry." Voldemort then did something very out of character, he ruffled Harry's hair, "I will see you later tonight, there is a captive that needs dealing with." The Dark Lord then proceeded to leave.

Harry fell weakly to his knees after his lord had left. Emotions coursed though his body. Voldemort had missed him. Someone had cared that he was gone. Harry shut his eyes, it felt good. That feeling of being missed. The way his lord had treated him was almost paternally. Harry's thoughts then turned back to the captive. What was it Voldemort would ask him to do? Whatever it was, Harry stood and stared into his own darkened emerald eyes, he would do it.

Harry then left his room in search of the dungeons, his hand clasped tightly to the middle of his chest. The pain there growing with every step.

* * *

Sirius set flowers on his friends grave gentlely, his eyes misting slightly. It had been almost seven months but still his wound was fresh. To lose your best friend, and godson all in one day. Sirius sighed and rested his head against the cool grave stone that read the name, Remus Lupin. He just couldn't comprehend what was going wrong with the world. Wasn't it supposed to be that the good guys win, and the bad guys lose. Things just didn't seem black and white any more. Sirius smiled bitterly, as a raindrop hit the tip of his nose. It looked as if the heavens were mourning. Mourning for the losses that had already happened... Remus... James... Lily... Mourning for the losses to come... Albus... Harry... Sirius shook his head the rain begining to fall harder. He needed to get out of the rain... before his let himself drown.

* * *

Walking down the barren cold tunnels into the dungeons was not a pleasent thing. Harry decided as he saw a rat scurry into the darkness. He was tired. Barely having been back and he was already tired. Reaching the "torture room" as it was dubbed Harry heistated for less than a second as he opened the rotting door. He was greeted with the sight of Percy Weasley chained tightly to the wall. An animalistic look of a caged animal was overshadowing his eyes. Harry kept his face blank as he entered the drafty room. The Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy, Fenirir Greyback, and Severus Snape all stood there staring at him almost anxiously. 

"My lord," Harry spoke smoothly, his tone was cold yet held a glimmer of respect.

"Ah, Harry, this is the Minister's ex-scribe, Percy, obviously a Weasley. I am sure you have met him." Voldemort waited for Harry to nod. "I wish to see if you will still do as I say. If you are still loyal to me." Voldemort's eyes held Harry's for what seemed like a minute, "I believe that you are, but some of my followers have their doubts. Show them that you listen to your lord. Prove to them your loyality to me."

Harry ignored the pleading looks, Percy and Severus were sending him, "What is it my lord wishes?"

Voldemort smiled twistedly, "I wish for you to kill him. Will you kill him for me, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered softly. He slowly approached Percy who was begining to shake uncontrolablely. If not for the gag in his mouth Harry was positive he would be pleading for his life. Reaching for his wand Harry flinched, the pain in his chest increased. Ignoring it Harry slowly raised his wand his eyes never leaving the pleading eyes of the Weasley. Harry softly uttered the curse that would end the red heads life.

Voldemort approached Harry from behind and rested his hand on his shoulder. Harry inclined his head to him. Showing that he understood what the Dark Lord was trying to convey. Voldemort nodded at Lucius, "Is that enough proof for you Lucius?"

Lucius nodded still shocked at the fact Potter did it, "I will tell the circle, milord." Voldemort dismissed him, and he scurried away.

Letting loose a laugh that sounded more like a bark Greyback grinned, "See Harry, I told you your final test would be easy."

Harry glanced at his teacher, someone he had originally thought would show him no mercy, a man who had done horrible deeds just because of what he was. He stared at Greyback the werewolf the murder... his friend. Harry smiled a small not meaningful looking smile back at him. Greyback understood the message and left the room grinning. Leaving Harry alone with Voldemort, Severus, and Percy Weasley's corpse, and that pain in his chest.

"Harry," Voldemort's snake like tone distracted him from his pain, "It is raining outside." Voldemort saw the light spark in Harry's eyes and held back a small grin, "You may take Severus with you and go and enjoy it. I do believe you've deserved a break."

"Thank you," Harry murmured his tone held gratitude.

Voldemort just smirked and glanced at Severus who had remained silent for quite a while, "Accompany him, and when you return report back to me. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my lord." Severus kneeled before him, "I will watch over him."

"I know you will." With that said the Dark Lord left, and Harry immediatly raced outside. Severus had a bit of a problem keeping up with him. He seemed more than just eager to get outside. He seemed almost desperate. Scowling as he extended his umbrella Severus followed Harry into the down pour. Only to find him kneeling on the muddy earth, his legs curled into himself.

Hearing Severus approach Harry looked at him his eyes desperate, "Make it stop hurting."

Severus looked shocked, how could he have gotten hurt so fast. He approached the boy and knelt down to his level, "What hurts?"

Harry held his hand up to his heart, "Right here, it burns... why won't it stop burning?" Harry had tears coming to his eyes, "It hurts so bad."

Severus had no clue as to what to do he just stayed there unsure as the Harry's ailment. Gone was the look of a confindent warrior. It was so odd that when he was allowed into the rain he changed back into what he really was. Just a kid who was forced to take on to many responsibilties. A kid who was forced into a world he wasn't ready for. Severus sighed inwardly, a kid who was really just a kid.

"It started when I killed Remus. Remus was the first person I ever killed did you know that." Severus was pulled from his those by Harry, who was speaking but he didn't seem to care if Severus heard him or not. His eyes held a far away look to them, "Then when I was with Greyback, and Bella it just seemed to grow. Everytime I killed someone it would burn more and more. It seemed as though it was trying to consume my body. To eat my soul." Harry's eyes came back into focus, "Why does it hurt?" Harry could fell the hot flames in his chest sweeping through his body.

Sighing Severus allowed his umbrella to fall into the mud and wrapped Harry up into a tight hug, "I don't know Potter. I just don't know." He murmured comfortingly into the younger man's hair. Hoping he was helping somehow.

Harry allowed himself to be comforted, enjoying the feeling. Wondering if that was what it felt like to be loved, to be wanted. Harry hugged the older man back. The rain still pouring down on him. Severus mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Harry asked still not wishing to be released.

Chuckling Severus smiled pulling away from Harry just a little bit, "I said the rain isn't that bad."

Harry smiled back a soft smile, but a smile none the less, and as much as he didn't wish to he stood up and walked away from Severus, "Thank you," He whispered closing his eyes the rain. Th rain fell upon him it seemed to be trying to numb his pain. Flinching inwardly Harry knew he did not deserve Snape's kindness. He knew that he deserved nothing. Harry clenched his eyes more tightly, he was begining to understand this feeling. This painfuly burning feeling.

Severus was happy that Harry had smiled but was confused as to why he seemed so distant now, "What's the matter?"

Opening his eyes Harry stared at Severus his happiness evaporated a defeated look was upon his face, "I know what it is. That pain." Severus inclined his head wishing for Harry to continue. Harry grimaced at his phantom pain, "It's hatred." He spoke softly almost afraid.

Severus held back a gasp. Harry hated the Dark Lord, he inwardly grinned, there was still hope. "It's okay to hate the Dark Lord." Severus spoke not hiding his happiness at the thought of Harry hating Voldemort. That hope was extinguished by Harry shaking his head. Harry glared dangerously at Severus for suggesting such a thing. That glare was overshadowed by his pain of realization, his dispear at realizing the truth.

"I don't hate my lord. I could never hate the one who gave me a life," Harry smiled bitterly the rain falling onto his face as if the heavens were crying for his, "I hate myself." The pain in his chest flared at his word, seemingly agreeing to them. Closing his eyes against his tears, Harry whispered those words once more his voice full of pain, bitterness, and regret, "I hate myself."

* * *

Feeling emotionally drained and physically exshausted Severus Snape, left the now sleeping Harry Potter in his room. He knew that he needed to report back to the Dark Lord, and he was not looking forward to the encounter. Severus sighed walking warily down the corridor. Things weren't looking good for the light side. In fact he knew that Harry wouldn't betray the Dark Lord. Severus closed his eyes pausing to knock on his lord's door.

"Enter," came the cold distant reply.

Severus entered the dimily lit room and immediatly bowed before Voldemort. Who was drapped lazily in chair a glass of red wine held in his hand, "My lord," Severus began, "Potter is sleeping in his corridors. He seems to be doing alright without the dreamless sleep potion."

Nodding Voldemort to a sip of his wine, "Did he enjoy the rain?"

Heisitating Severus was confused as to how to answer, "He came to realization." Voldemort stared at Severus his cold ruby eyes urging him to continue. Severus struggled to find the words, "He told me that he had this indescribable burning pain in his chest." Severus licked his lips nervously, "He told me it was hatred."

Taking another sip of wine Voldemort regarded Severus, "Did he tell you what his hatred was for?"

Severus nodded taking a deep breath he whispered, "Himself."

If Voldemort was shocked it did not show on his face. Severus was inwardly angry at his lack of emotion. Potter was completely and utterly devoted to him, and he doesn't seem to give the slightest about him. Severus held his tongue as Voldemort's eyes darkened, "Do you know why?"

Severus shook his head, "No, my lord. He did not say."

Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal, "Do not trouble yourself with this, Severus. I will deal with it in the morning."

Severus bowed and proceeded to leave still angry about the lack of emotion the Dark Lord held for the boy. Severus of course did not see nor hear the shattering of glass as or the wine dripping down the wall, he did not see Voldemort throw his wine viciously at the wall his eyes smoldering in pain. He did not see the Dark Lord's face look pained as he whispered, "He is supposed to hate me."

* * *

AN: I live... well enjoy... thanks to everyone who reviewed... I saw that so many of you had reviewed this one story... I didn't have the heart to never contiue it... so here you go reviewers... I may just finish it for you... 

If there are any grammer or spelling errors... is sucks to be you if they annoy you!

Please read and review...


	4. Weapon

Staring absently Voldemort stared into the fire, he eyes smoldering with what seemed like thoughtfulness. He swirled his newly brought wine in his crystal glass, the red wine almost escaping and cascading down the sides. One thought was on his mind, one person. Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's charge, the young man he was begining to consider a surrogant son. Voldemort sighed, seeming almost human in his stress, his perfect follower. Yes, Harry followed him without question, without fail. He went with Greyback and the now dead Lestrange as he asked, and he endured hardships. Harry should hate him. He has every right too. He forced Harry to kill his friends, to kill a mentor, to give up his life. Voldemort closed his blood red eyes, yet the idiotic boy hated himself. Voldemort took a sip of his wine, enjoying the oaky flavor upon his tongue. Why did he hate himself? His thoughts on the young Potter were interupted by the entrance of a werewolf.

Greyback entered the room without fear, sweeping into a bow as he aproached the Dark Lord. Turning away from the fire Voldemort opened his eyes and focused the full gaze of his eyes on his newest interruption. Alas Voldemort had been the one to call for him, so Greyback had no fears of being punished.

"My lord, you requested me?"

Nodding Voldemort set down his wine glass, and stood walk within a foot of Greyback, "I wish to know the events surround the death of Bellatrix." Voldemort watched caculating as the normally at ease werewolf's eyes flashed darkly. Voldemort held a hand to stop his comments, "I wish to watch the scene in your own mind, I will not allow it to be painful unless you fight me."

Knowing he had no choice but to agree Greyback nodded. Relaxing himself and preparing to feel his mind being entered. He wondered absently as the Dark Lord's eyes glowed with power if he would be able to handle. The events of that summer in which Harry was trained. The knowledge of what Bellatrix did to Harry, and the amount of hatred the boy now possessed for himself or maybe others. After all it seemed that Harry and The great Lord Voldemort seemed to be close. Greyback grinned inwardly as he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind, this would be quite entertaining.

_Voldemort stood in Greyback's memory. Harry kneeled there on a blood covered cobblestone floor. Tears were pouring down his face. Laughing besides him stood Bellatrix Lestrange looking oddly please that Harry seemed to be in such pain. Voldemort felt a flare of resentment as he stared in the happy face of Bellatrix. Voldemort then focused back onto Harry._

_"Poor wittle Potter," Bellatrix spoke in a baby voice, "Nobodies here to protect you." She lifted her wand and allowed another curse to be hurled towards the still sobbing child. Harry twitched and convulsed in pain. He mind screaming to be released from this torture. Bellatrix grinned exstatically seeing him twisting in such agony. "Now, Potter what use are you to the Dark Lord if you can't handle a simple curse?" She swiftly ended the curse. Harry stayed there gasping for breath trying to ignore the words Bellatrix was saying to him._

_"You don't honestly believe that the Dark Lord cares for you?" Bellatrix scowled, "What have you done to earn his favor? I have spent all my life devoted to him. And you his most hated rival are able to worm your way into his affections without so much as lifting a finger." Bellatrix seemed to be getting angrier as she spoke, "You little twit of a boy, who is so scared of everything."_

_His shoulders still shaking and tears still falling from his eyes, Harry laughed softly, painfully. "Jealous much?"_

_Bellatrix didn't even flinch she walk up to Harry and slapped him hard across the face, "You need to first learn respect for those superior to you."_

_"Superior? The only person I see superior to me here is Fenrir." Harry's eyes flickered over to the said werewolf who just smirked in response. " I mean I know that you have a low confidence level but pretending that you are superior to others... isn't that going a bit far?"_

_Bellatrix face seemed to be turning an unhealthy shade of purple. Voldemort was surprised at Harry's words. He always seemed to be so meek. The Dark Lord had no clue he was so cheeky. Voldemort stored the information for later, and paid attention as once again Bellatrix was about to strike Harry. This time her hand held a knife in which she had gotten from God knows where. Voldemort was growing angry as the scene progressed before his eyes._

_Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. Thinking quickly he tried to dodge. His body protested the movement having been tired from everything Bellatrix and Greyback had been putting it through. Feeling a sharp pain in his should Harry gasped._

_"Too slow wittle Potter." Bellatrix spoke with stasifaction as she saw the knife make contact with Harry's shoulder enjoying the blood that poured from the wound as she removed it to strike again. This time however she was stopped. Greyback had come from behind her and gripped her wrist tightly. He twisted it back and she dropped the knife as her arm gave a sickening crack._

_"My dear Bella," Greyback cooed as she kneeled on the floor craddling her now broken arm, "We were told to train him. Not kill him. From what I have seen all you do in your training sessions is torture him. I pretty sure that the Dark Lord will be upset to hear of this." Greyback's eyes smoldered as he stared down at her. Unknown to him Harry was now standing and grasping the fallen knife in his hand. Staring at his blood dripping down from the sharpened edge of it, "Now what would be a suiting punishment for you?" Greyback wondered absently enjoying the look of fear on her as he twirled her dropped wand in his hand, "Yes, what indeed to do with you, Bella?"  
_

_"This..." A cold voice spoke. _

_Voldemort watched in fasination as Harry attacked Bellatrix catching Greyback off guard. He slit her throat and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. He obviously didn't care that she was dead as he was still stabbing her. His eyes held a strong hatred, and Voldemort wondered absently if that was the hatred he was still feeling. None the less Greyback snapped out of his stupor and pulled Harry off the now deceased Lestrange. He was trying valiantly to free himself from the werewolf's arms his eyes taking on an animalistic look._

_Greyback muttered a spell that seemed to calm the boy down and set him gently back on the floor, he smirked at the now dead Bellatrix and looked down at Harry, "It seems I am now your only teacher. I do apologize for not sitting on one of Bellatrix's training sessions sooner but..." He smirked. "I like my friend time."_

_Harry just looked away and stared at the corpse in front of him. Voldemort wished that he could know what he was thinking, as he watched Harry's eyes cloud over with a look that almost looked regretful. Voldemort seeing that Greyback was doing nothing more now than tending to Harry's wounds left Greybacks mind._

* * *

Harry sighed having woken up in the middle of the night for no reason. He turned to his side. His mind racing with thoughts. He didn't bother to concentrate on any and just let the random things come to his mind. He enjoyed it. It seemed normal. As normal as he could get any way. After lying there for what seemed like hours Harry stood restless. He was ashamed of his actions in the rain with Severus. Harry walked into his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. There was no doubt Severus would report it to the Dark Lord. Harry sighed staring at his scars upon his face. Training was hard. Even after Bellatrix was killed. 

Harry froze hearing the door to his room open a creeped quietly to the enterance to his bathroom. Peaking into his room he immediatly fell to one knee. The Dark Lord Voldemort stood there gazing down at him, "My lord." Harry murmured, "What is it that you wish?"

Voldemort though didn't reply he stood their gazing at Harry. Taking in everything about him. The scars on his face. He long messy hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He smaller frame that looked lean and muscular. His eyes coming to rest on his shoulder. The very shoulder moments ago he watched Bellatrix stab, "Rise." Harry immediatly did so. He had felt Voldemort's burning gaze resting on him. "Take of your shirt."

Confused Harry complied. He took off his baggy black t-shirt he loved to sleep in. His eyes never left the floor. He was feeling self-concious. He was well aware of the scars littering his body from his relatives 'love', and his training. He was confused. The Dark Lord was never this brief, this cold with him. Harry tensed as he heard his lord take a step foward. Closing his eyes Harry almost jumped out of his skin feeling cool fingerings touching his left shoulder.

"Look at me," Voldemort spoke softly.

Harry raised his gaze to look into red eyes. Those eyes held a pain that Harry couldn't understand. Whatever it was that caused his lord pain. Harry knew that he would destroy it. Harry slowly began to relax as Voldemort began tracing the scars upon his shoulder.

"You do not need to be regretful," Voldemort murmured. Hary glanced at him sharply. "Harry, Bellatrix harmed you. You do not need to feel guilty for her death." Harry tensed at the mention of Bellatrix and turned away from Voldemort. "You shouldn't hate yourself."

Keeping his gaze down at the floor, "She was your servant." Harry licked his dry lips nervously, "I had no right to kill her."

Voldemort smirked, a smirk that went unnoticed by Harry until Voldemort stopped tracing the scars on Harry's shoulder and lifted Harry's chins to gaze at his face, "I would have killed her for harming you." Voldemort was pleased at the look of surprise that flittered across his eyes, "Just as I killed your relatives. No one shall harm you, as long as I can protect you. I have taken everything from you. How could you hate yourself and not me?"

Harry took a step back shaking his head, "It was wrong of me. I should have waited for orders, or let Greyback handle her."

Voldemort just sighed, "Stubborn." He muttered. Then glanced at Harry once more and knew he was purposefully not mentioning the other part of his statements, "And why do you hate yourself?" Voldemort inclined his head, "Bellatrix seems hardly a good reason to hate yourself."

Harry visible flinched, "I..." He tried to find the words.

"I would understand you hating me but... yourself?"

Harry's eyes widened at that statement, "I could never hate you." He looked desperately towards the man he considered his savior, "I would never, I-" Voldemort raised a pale hand to stop his ramblings.

"I do not wish for you to hate yourself, Harry." Voldemort glanced at the confused Potter. "I have been being selfish. I have wanted to train you, to use you as a weapon. To crush the lightside with you by my side." Voldemort smiled twistedly. "To see the Wizarding World destroyed by the one that was supposed to save it." Voldemort shook his head and small smile came to his face. "You do not deserve that. So I am going to give you a choice." Voldemort gazed deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes, "You may stay, or you can be free."

Shocked Harry fell to his knees, Voldemort cared enough to let him go. He was giving him permission to just leave. Glancing up at the Dark Lord's face he knew that he was speaking the truth. Freedom? It was really possible. Harry watched Voldemort turn to leave obviously believing Harry would choose the latter.

"No."

Voldemort stopped and turned back towards Harry, and was welcomed with a flash of him moving as Harry threw himself into the Dark Lord's arms. Voldemort stared down at the top of Harry's head. Confusion filled his eyes as Harry mumbled something he couldn't hear, "What did you say, child?" Voldemort whispered into his black hair.

Harry took a step back from Voldemort his serious and set, "I'll be your weapon." Harry's eyes looked towards Voldemort pleading, "I am not leaving. I told you I would do whatever it is you command. Until you no longer want me. Until I die. I wish to be here." Harry's eyes rested on the floor once more, "You didn't take anything away from me. You gave me a life. If I left you I would have nothing." Harry's eyes glowed with determination. "I will make sure that you win this war."

Nodding Voldemort inwardly smirked, he had no clue he had such a strong hold on Harry. That thought made him feel a small pang in he chest. He ignored it. "Very well. If that is what you wish?" Seeing Harry nod Voldemort inclined his head, "Tomarrow you will be leading a revolt against the Ministry. I will have you and Greyback in charge. The purpose of this attack is to not win the Ministry, but to annouce that the war is begining." Staring at Harry, Voldemort turned to go not before whispering quietly almost as an after thought, "If you wish to do everything I tell you. Harry, I want you to never hate yourself again." With that said Voldemort left shuting the door behind him.

Harry stood there dazed and crawled back into his bed. He laid there thinking of everything that had just happened. Thinking absently what a fool the world would call him. Slowly he started laughing. At first quietly until it started growing into almost hysteria. He knew that he would never betray Voldemort. He was now a weapon. Something all his life he had never wished to be. Nothing more or less. Harry calmed down his laughter leaving him with a bitter smile on his face. He would die for Voldemort, and would die a weapon. Closing his eyes Harry thought absently of Severus and his hope that Harry could betray Voldemort.

With those last thoughts Harry Potter, the Ex-Savior of the Wizarding World fell asleep, and the last candle of hope the Wizarding World blew out, and that was left was darkness.

* * *

AN: It's not my favorite chapter... but I wanted to let everyone know that Harry only sees himself now as a weapon for Voldemort. Meaning that his only life goal is to see Voldemort destroy the light side... Got it? Good...

Thanks for any and all reviews... I do enjoy them...

Sorry for any grammer and spelling errors... I am just too tired to go through and correct them all... I'm sure you guys can do it while you read... BUH-BYE

Please read and review...


	5. Not a Chapter A thank you

AN: Well... this is new... I am extremely happy everyone seems to be enjoying the story... I will say that gives me a bit of an enphlated ego... (sigh... another spelling mistake...) but alas... this chapter is by far my worse... For it is not a real chapter... What am I to do? I will survive my dear readers I promise... actually I have written the next chapter and I am already thinking it is my worst... oh well... maybe I have self-esteems issues... JESUS!! I forgot... there is a purpose to this... I just wanted to give a thank you to all my reviewers... the next chapter will but up before this weekend... probably friday!

Lady Mythology: I love the quote in chappie 1... thanks for the review...

Dream Killer: I like your name... it makes me smile...

Abtranor: Thank you for your review.. even though you don't like them!

EvilDonut: I hate redemption

animegurl088: Good... yay

Velnias: thank you

Barranca: You my dear... have reviewed every chapter I believe... I thank you for that... as for your review in chapter 4... How else could Voldemort see him?... and your review in chapter 1 Do you really want Harry to go back to the light side?

Werewolf777: I like you... you seem smart... so there is a big hint in chapter 2 as to something that happens later in the story... can you find it? if so... you can choose a future chapter and I will send you a copy of it before I post it... Like Chapter 7 or even the last chapter... but you have to find the hint... good luck!

fudgebaby: Interesting... peoples favorite word

Siri02: Intriging

Madd Girl: You have reviewed quite a bit... I thank you for that... It means alot... remember that cheese is good on crackers... unless you are lac toast and tolerant... than it sucks

LaughableBlackStorm: Fantastic... I love that word... thank you

alainn-chaser: I do hate Ron... sorry it just happens

danielradcliffgirl12: I will always be writting

Evil by Definition: Thanks for all the reviews... I do hope the story turns out how you wish it too...

BlueEyes White Dragon Sorce... (it wasn't complete in the review... sorries!): You and many others find it interesting... is that bad or good?

Fire From Above: lol... I remember your first review... I'm glad your still interested!

monica: HEY!!!... thanks

dovaly: Freedom indeed...

alwaysariyana: poor harry indeed... I think I am torturing him!

Gabwr: Thanks for all your reviews... I enjoy the complaments ( Think I spelled that wrong...)

akuma-river: Interesting...

SailorHecate: I like the amazing comments it boosts my ego...

littlesexywitch: I amazing aren't I??

tweentyonenine: pain... is just that... pain

the unknown: your welcome

aragog: it is different

Identity: Thanks

HP Girl 28: Snakes need hearts to leave just like we do...

Krystina Black: Thank you

darkfaerie161: thanks

DiamondOfTheMoon: I will write more... I think

Macvanaly:I enjoyed your review of Chapter 3 It made me laugh

Saint Butterfly: I enjoy writing my story

Dreamweaver: Your review... on chapter 4... very smart... I have a question for you... What would you sacrafice for your elite weapon?

dcscprincess: Thank you I am awsome aren't I?? Lol

ammi4creation: I didn't mean for it to be dark... or sad... well maybe I did...

-Lorkin- :Thanks... I love those starry things...

Amy.Lee.rox: Amy Lee does rock...

Lips.Like.Morphine.: I love your name

beautifuldeath666... Question: What's perfect?

iron woman: thank you

HoshiHikari: Thank you

* * *

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL... I believe I am going to definatly finish this story... but there are at least 8 more chapters until I am even close to the end... THANKS AGAIN! 


	6. War

This was not how it was supposed to be. It never was supposed to have turned out so wrong. This world and its people. This war and its fighters. Dumbledore stared desoletely out his window. A frown marring his old withered face. No, this was not how it was supposed to go. Yet he couldn't help, but be exicited. Who knew how this war would now turn out? It almost seemed as though a new adventure. A new out come... it could change the world for the better, or plunge it into darkness. Like everything else in this world Dumbledore was ready for it. The question he wondered though, was whether the rest of the world was.

* * *

Mumbling incoherently to himself Severus entered the private chambers of Voldemort. The scowl on his face deepened at seeing Harry Potter lying on the Dark Lord's bed looking worse for wear. Not only was he lying there bleeding on the nice black sheets he was arguing with the current person trying to administer care to him. Severus shook his head absently appoarching the two who were arguing wondering why once again he was babysitting. 

"Get away from me you smelly wolf," Harry crossed his bleeding arm across his chest, "Let me go to the damn meeting."

Greyback scowled, "The Dark Lord will take one look at you and smite me where I stand." He growled softly, "Now give me your fucking arm."

Smirking Harry shook his head, "No."

Opening his mouth to make a snide comment Greyback glared, "Why you little b-"

"Please do not tell me you cannot handle an injured teenage boy?" Severus drawled lazily finally being noticed by the two occupants of the room. He was quite amused to witness the relationship between the werewolf and boy, but none the less was wondering as to what happened to Harry's arm. "Now which one of you will tell me how Potter came to be injured."

"I am not hurt," Harry spoke darkly.

Severus gazed at the still obviously hurt teenager, "Indeed, so tell me do you normally have blood gushing from your arm, or is this just a 'monthly' occasion?" Harry flushed scarlet at Severus's words, and muttered darkly under his breath about greasy potion masters. Greyback on the other hand was laughing freely. He bark like laugh filling the large chamber. Harry of course scowled at him.

"Greyback," Severus spoke sharply breaking the werewolf off from his merriment.

After his laughter came to a stop Greyback glanced at Harry, and seeing his obvious pout grinned at him, making the boys scowl deepen, "Well Snape," Greyback began glance back towards the Potion Master. "Harry for some reason decided to jump out infront of me, and took quite a hit." Greyback glared lightly at Harry, "I would have been able to survive it had it hit me, but alas Harry still has some Gryffindor in him, and valiently saved me. It did not make the Dark Lord happy though."

Severus turned his gaze onto Harry who was looking more pale, "You are an idiot Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes and finally stuck out his arm, "Just get this over with. I am tired."

Severus immediatly approached him and took the bandages from Greyback, he slowly began patching the paling Potter up. Seeing himself as no longer needed Greyback left with a wave to Harry, and a nod to Severus.

"You seem to like him." Severus's voice broke the silence.

Glancing at Severus, Harry nodded, even though the other man had not looked up from his work, "He is my friend."

Severus nodded and the silence continued until Harry's arm was properly bandaged and the blood had stopped. Severus glanced at Harry seeing him still deliberatly not looking at him. Severus decided to take his leave, but was stopped by Harry's voice, "Would you please stay?"

Looking questioningly back at the boy Severus nodded and sat back down in his chair.

Harry fiddled with the bandages on his arm his eyes shut, "I need to apologize."

"For what?" Severus asked his voice soothing, knowing something was upseting Harry.

"I know that you and Dumbledore were hoping that could change sides again, even though you never said so. I could just tell in the hopeful looks you would give me." Harry stared into Severus's eyes pleadingly, "I promised him, I wouldn't leave. That I would die for him as his weapon." Harry clenched his eyes shut, "I know that you never really liked me, and that you probably will now never speak to me. You probably even hate me now, but I-"

"Shut up, Potter," Severus's voice commanded. Harry immediatly shut up. Opening his eyes seemingly ready for Severus's anger. Alas the anger never came, for one Severus was not angry at Harry, and even if he was he would not yell at the Dark Lord's ward. Instead to Harry's surprise he just sighed heavily. "I have always known deep down inside that you would not betray the Dark Lord." Severus spoke softly, "And I do not hate you for it." Severus ran a hand through his hair, "It was your decision, and I believe that still some how everything will turn out right."

Harry laughed softly, "I had always taken you for the glass is half empty type."

Scowling Severus rolled his eyes, "Really, at least I know you. I mean jumping infront of a curse to save Greyback. Come on Potter, did you mistake him for the Dark Lord?"

Harry suddenly grew cold, "I saved my friend."

Taken back by his sudden iciness Severus smirked, "Did I hit a nerve?"

Not hearing Severus's teasing tone Harry glared icily at the older man, "I knew I would not die, and Greyback has done more than enough for me. I was paying him back. Plus, I had already seen enough of other people's blood today." Harry's eyes grew dark, "I have seen enough."

Extremely shocked at the change of moods Severus took in Harry's pale, and ragged appearance. No longer bantering and joking with Greyback he was begining to show the amount of strain the battle had put on him. He looked like Severus on his first battle. Severus's eyes widened, "This was your first battle."

Harry visibly flinched at the word battle, and nodded slowly.

Sighing Severus shook his head, "Potter, they only get worse." The older man reached within his robes and pulled out a small vial, and handed it to Harry. "Drink up, Potter."

Reluctantly Harry downed the potion muttering an unenthsiastic, "Cheers." His face grimacing at the potions taste. Sighing softly Harry relaxed back into the covers, the potion already begining to take its hold. He decided it would be nice to take a nap. To forget the world. Harry's eyes drifted closed and he absently thought, and never wake up.

Seeing Harry now sleeping peacefully, Severus stood and finally made his exit after mutter a soft, "Sweet dreams," To Harry and left the room. Already in his mind he was searching through his knowledge of potions for one for Harry to supress only bad dreams, and wasn't addictive. He was slowly growing angry for he could not think of a single one.

* * *

"My dearest followers," The Dark Lord hissed, "We have now shown the Wizarding World that we are ready and willing to fight."

The crowed of Death Easters cheered.

"We will destroy every mudblood and mudblood lover in this world. We will take back control of this world, and restore it to its rightful order." Voldemort's eyes glanced lazily around his conference room. Looking into the masked faces of all his servants, loyal and not. "This will be a war of all wars. With only the strongest surviving."

Another cheer.

Voldemort smiled evilly, twistedly, "And the weak will die."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge paced anxciously around his new office located at Hogwarts. The school had closed down due to Voldemort and there was no other secure place for the Ministry to regroup. The minister had no idea as to what to do. All he wanted to do was survive. Fudge scowled dangerously out the window. This was all Potter's fault. The world was in shambles because the people believed they had lost their Savior. Seething in anger Fudge didn't care what Dumbledore said, Potter was going to pay, and he was going to pay dearly.

* * *

A cloaked figure wandered swiftly and angelically through the forbidden forest. He wandered dangerously deeper and deeper into. Obviously not afraid in the least as to what may happen to him. He had a purpose for being there, and he was going to fufill it. Coming to a stop infront of a cave the figure kneeled.

"My lord," The cloak figure murmured.

From the darkness of the cave emerged Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair standing out strikingly in contrast to his blood red clock. A twisted smile appeared on his face as he softly, sinisterly whispered, "Rise, Fenrir Greyback."

The black cloak hood fell back as Greyback stood, revealing his insane smile. He was there forsaking his first lord, and his first friend. He knew the Fudge, Voldemort and Dumbledore would destroy each other. He knew this and chose someone stronger to follow someone smarter, who held even more followers than he knew. His smile grew as he followed his new master into the cave and his bark like laugh filled the forest with its insanity, darkness, and betrayal.

* * *

AN; wow... I didn't see that coming... hmmm... that's weird... yes... and odd... definatly a bad chapter... I don't like it in the least... Guess what? I got inspiration and the final chapter of this story is done. I just need to see when the time is right to add it. I love the last chapter... It is probably the only chapter I have... trust me its awsome... 

If you get upset by bad grammer and spelling errors this story isn't for you... so leave...

Thank you everyone... READ & REVIEW please I do love my reviews...


	7. Acceptence

Looking forlornly out window sat Harry Potter. The rain was pouring down the windows glass and for once Harry could not bring himself to go out and stand in the showers falling down from the heavens. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He was just tired. Extremely tired, and even maybe a little depressed. He had come to the realization of something he wished would have never crossed his mind. Severus Snape was a spy. That was a fact he had known for a while. That fact though was still not know to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord, that Harry had promised to be the weapon of. Severus Snape was working with Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, "Severus Snape who is my friend." He mumbled to the rain.

"Have you begun talking to yourself Potter?" Severus Snape wandered without knocking into Harry's room, "I may have to inform the Dark Lord of your new insanity."

Harry cocked his head at the Potion Master, "Really, that doesn't sound very threatening." Harry then turned away and resumed looking back out the window. Severus was a little perturbed by the pensive look that was upon his face. He seemed to be in deep thought. What was most suprising though was that the young Potter was inside and not twirling around in the rain.

"Don't think to hard," Severus sneered teasingly, "You might burst a blood vessel."

Harry just rolled his eyes and gave Severus a cold gaze, "You're a spy." He muttered.

Severus didn't look suprised or even scared, "Really Potter, I thought you would have figured that out a long time ago." He smirked, "I mean after all everyone knows I am a double agent."

Harry's eyes widened, "He knows?"

Severus laughed an sat down on Harry's messy bed, "Of course, don't tell me you were having a dilema on whether or not to turn me in?" Severus's smirk deepened at the sheepish look on Harry's face, "I tell the Dark Lord what he wants to know, and Dumbledore what he wants to know. Both of them only share as much information as they wish the other to know." Severus stood, "Really Potter, I feel so loved at the fact you were worried about little ole me." He approached Harry and ruffled his hair. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you, he's in the drawing room." With that said Severus lefted. Leaving an embaressed Harry who wished to knock his head into the wall.

Wandering down the dark damp hallway towards the drawing room Harry wondered absently when the last battle would be. How many would die? Harry shuddered at the thought. Hermione, Ginny, and many other's of Gryffindor flashed through his mind. His friends... well not that they considered him friends especially after... Remus... Ron... Harry shook his head clearing his mind of the wounding thoughts that were about to unfold in it. He saw the dark cherry wood door of the drawing room and knocked. The echo of it surrounding him in the empty corridor.

"Come in," Voldemort's cold voice drifted softly through the solid door.

Without heistating Hary entered the semi heated room. The Dark Lord sat perched comfortable in a victorian style chair. He was swirling the dark blood red wine in his glass. He gave Harry a smile that was more of a smirk as he entered and sat down in the chair across from him. Not knowing why he was called Harry just stared up into the deep red pools of Voldemort. Waiting for him to speak.

Voldemort stared back into Harry's emerald eyes and took a sip of wine, "How are you Harry?"

Blinking in shock at the question Harry stuttered, "I... I'm... fine."

"Stuttering?" The Dark Lord eyes narrowed, "This is a new development. Don't tell me you've become scared of me."

Harry shook his head quickly, "No sir, I was just suprised at the question."

Looking satisfied with that answer Voldemort took another sip of wine, "Do you regret your decision Harry?"

"Of course not."

Expecting that answer the Dark Lord nodded, "You are still willing to do anything I ask then." He saw Harry's nod and continued, "We are going to capture Hogwarts, and end this war." Voldemort took another sip of wine his glass now almost empty, "Don't you think it is fitting the final battle at Hogwarts the place where it all began?"

"Yes, my lord," Harry murmured still recovering from the thought of seeing his friend... his friends and Dumbledore.

"You may stay here if that is your wish."

Harry glanced quickly at the Dark Lord's face confused as to why this offer was given to him, "No." His voice was confident. "I wish to fight."

"I figured as much, but I did want you to have a choice." Voldemort smiled wickedly, "Dumbledore always gave you choices did he not?" Harry nodded staring at the groun. Voldemort stood and grasped Harry's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "Harry, I have grown fond of you. I will not allow you to die." Voldemort then let go of the confused Harry and walked out of the room without another word. His glass of wine was empty.

Harry just stayed there in the room. Gazing at the fire that was not producing very much warmth. The coldness of the room seeping into his bones. Harry could not get out the words that Voldemort had said nor the look in his eyes. "I will not allow you to die." Repeated over and over in his head, and as Harry fell asleep still gazing into the fire. He believed them.

* * *

After giving the message to Harry, Severus Snape apparted away to Hogwarts. Regretting the news he would soon be telling Dumbledore. Sighing as he approached the Headmaster's office, he wondered if it would be better to leave the part about Potter out. Severus shook his head. The old man could handle that. He already had the world on his shoulders one more thing will be nothing to him. He entered the office without knocking and wasn't suprised to see Dumbledore sitting quite comfortably behind his desk almost as if he was waiting for him. Severus immediately walked forward and sat down.

"Don't even bother offering me a lemon drop, Albus." The Potion Master said gruffly at seeing Dumbledore about to reach for something on his desk. The older man just smiled and popped one of his favorite muggle candies into his mouth, and smiled his twinklie eyes smile. "The final battle is coming." Severus went straight to the point.

"I know, Severus." Dumbledore let loose a sigh his twinkle diming slightly, "I have known for weeks that the final battle is approaching."

"It is going to be here." Severus began, "You need to make sure the castle is adiquatle protected. Contact any part of the Ministry that is still out there. We need-"

Dumbledore silenced him with the lifting of his hand, "I will do nothing. We will lose this battle, but I assure you we will win the war." Dumbledore's eyes began to sparkle, "The light shall always overcoming the darkness Severus. I thought that was something I taught you."

Severus stared at the old man in disbelief, "This isn't one of your games, Albus. The Dark Lord has this battle planned out. If Hogwarts falls all is lost. We cannot take this threat lightly. He is planning on having Potter kill you." Severus was getting frantic. "He is going to force Potter to torture you, and then murder you. The boy will not be able to handle that, he will break and probably get himself killed afterwards. Don't you get that?"

Dumbledore shook his head lightly, "Voldemort will not make Harry do anything he doesn't wish to do. If Harry wishes to kill me. I will not stop him. Harry however will not die. Voldemort will not allow him to be killed." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with confindence, "Voldemort on the other hand will die."

Severus laughed, "Who's going to kill him? Potter?"

Dumbledore smiled a kind and hope-filled smile, "No, Voldemort will get himself killed. Harry will not be the one to do it though." Dumbledore's eyes then grew weary, "Severus for teh final battle on want you on Voldemort's side."

Severus's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dumbledore spoke firmly, "Harry will need you."

Severus just nodded and glanced out the window. It was still raining.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes... 


End file.
